


Warning: Peacock in flight

by Anne-Li (Anneli)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 05:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li
Summary: Agent K is in a hurry and sends off an email to Major von dem Eberbach. Or so he thinks ...  For the imzy 29th of October email exchange challenge.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly1311](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly1311/gifts).



> 1000 words in Word, but different parsers counts words differently, why we get a bonus of 76 extra words here. Enjoy?
> 
> I put a = between emails on the same day, a separator between different days.

To: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
From: agentk44@hotmail.com  
Date: 1998-04-16 19:43  
Subject: Warning: Peacock in flight

The peacock will fly its coop at 13:15, take-off at 15:47 tomorrow, landing at Frankfurt Airport at 17:42 (local time). I will accompany him. Next day he will visit Places of Horror in Frankfurt and Heidelberg, some art galleries or exhibitions. Next stop Eberbach. A room is booked at Hotel Karpfen. He plans to advance on the Schloss at midnight. Advice if I should intervene. – K

=

To: agentk44@hotmail.com  
From: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
Date: 1998-04-16 21:48  
Subject: Re: Warning: Peacock in flight

Who is this? What is this nonsense? Is this a "spam" email? Be warned, my son is a NATO officer and will have you found and interrogated! What do you mean advance on the Schloss? Should I notify the police?

Regards,

Graf Heinz von dem Eberbach

* * *

To: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
From: agentk44@hotmail.com  
Date: 1998-04-17 10:32  
Subject: I'm so sorry! Was: Re: Warning: Peacock in flight

I thought this was Major von dem Eberbach's private email. I'm one of his agents, working on an undercover mission in England. I'm terribly sorry! Please don't tell the major that I wrote to you! He will send me to Alaska! There is no need to contact the police! I will make sure His Lordship doesn't steal anything! – K

=

To: agentk44@hotmail.com  
From: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
Date: 1998-04-17 12:44  
Subject: Re: I'm so sorry! Was: Re: Warning: Peacock in flight

Why would you write to my son's private email if you are one of his agents? Never admit that you are undercover! Maybe Klaus should send you to Alaska if you are so incompetent! Who is this lordship? Is that the "peacock" you referred to? Is he a thief?

Regards,

Graf Heinz von dem Eberbach

=

To: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
From: agentk44@hotmail.com  
Date: 1998-04-17 12:58  
Subject: Can we please forget this ever happened?

Major von dem Eberbach doesn't want his superior to know that he has placed me undercover with the Earl to prevent the Earl from interfering with our missions! That is why I wrote him privately to warn him. We'll be leaving within the hour. Please, just forget I wrote! Everything will be all right! – K

* * *

To: agentk44@hotmail.com  
From: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
Date: 1998-04-19 10:23  
Subject: Tell me all you know about the peacock

You are a very clever undercover agent. Had you not responded to the secret sign I've seen my son use with you men, I would never have pegged you for a NATO agent. The last time I saw such a gaudy blue suit on a grown man was on a group of Mariachi musicians on tour from Mexico.

Now tell me everything about this Lord Peacock. Good thing I arrived on time to chase him out of the Schloss yesterday evening or I believe he would have stolen that painting.

If that man is a spy, I'll eat my hat. What is his involvement with my boy?

Regards,

Graf Heinz von dem Eberbach

=

To: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
From: agentk44@hotmail.com  
Date: 1998-04-19 20:45  
Subject: Please drop this

I can't tell you anything!  – K

* * *

To: agentk44@hotmail.com  
From: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
Date: 1998-04-20 07:00  
Subject: Alaska is very cold this time of the year

Tell me everything or I will tell Klaus that if he sends you to Alaska I won't pester him for three months about getting married.

Regards,

Graf Heinz von dem Eberbach

=

To: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
From: agentk44@hotmail.com  
Date: 1998-04-20 7:15  
Subject: I don't want to go to Alaska!

Lord Dorian Red, Earl of Gloria. British Earl. Lives in House Gloria, North Downs, England. A.k.a. Eroica, international art thief, leader of a band of art criminals. He has no known spy connections outside those of your son - he is in fact in love with your son. He is a homosexual. And a thief, he keeps getting in the way of our missions. Please don't have Major von dem Eberbach send me to Alaska! –K

=

To: agentk44@hotmail.com  
From: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
Date 1998-04-20 10:44  
Subject: Re: I don't want to go to Alaska!

Is he in a relationship with my son?

Regards,

Graf Heinz von dem Eberbach

=

To: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
From: agentk44@hotmail.com  
Date 1998-04-20 12:15  
Subject: Re: I don't want to go to Alaska!

No? – K

=

To: agentk44@hotmail.com  
From: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
Date 1998-04-20 13:15  
Subject: Re: I don't want to go to Alaska!

You don't sound sure. Is he still in Germany?

Regards,

Graf Heinz von dem Eberbach

=

To: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
From: agentk44@hotmail.com  
Date 1998-04-20 17:34  
Subject: Re: I don't want to go to Alaska!

I really don't know if they are in a relationship. Agent G thinks that they might be, but Agent A says no and A has been married for a lot of years, so he should know these things. I just don’t want to be sent to Alaska!

Yes, we're in Bonn. You really gave His Lordship a fright, coming out with that buckshot gun like you did. But he doesn’t give up when he wants something. – K

=

To: agentk44@hotmail.com  
From: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
Date 1998-04-20 19:41  
Subject: Keep the peacock in Bonn

I have done extensive research on this Earl. Altavista is a wonderful tool for finding information. Interesting character. Our families go way back. My chauffeur will drive me to Bonn tomorrow. The man likes art, yes? Arrange for him to be at the Museum of Modern Art at 15:00. I will handle things from there.

Regards,

Graf Heinz von dem Eberbach

=

To: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
From: agentk44@hotmail.com  
Date 1998-04-20 19:58  
Subject: Re: Keep the peacock in Bonn

This is a very, very bad idea! – K

=

To: agentk44@hotmail.com  
From: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
Date 1998-04-20 20:02  
Subject: Alaska

It's such a cold, cold place.

Regards,

Graf Heinz von dem Eberbach

* * *

To: agentk44@hotmail.com  
From: vondemeberbach@vondemeberbach.net  
Date 1998-10-29 09:15  
Subject: You are cordially invited

You are cordially invited to the partner ceremony between Major Klaus von dem Eberbach and Dorian Red, the Earl of Gloria. The ceremony will take place at Schloss Eberbach, December 12th, at 12:00. Bring a guest.

Regards,

Graf Heinz von dem Eberbach


End file.
